Bloodlust
by Ilessthan3Yaoi
Summary: Out of all of his servants, the little, blond fox was definitely his favorite. [Yaoi, SasuNaru, AU, Vamp!Sasuke and Demon!Naruto, Slight PWP, One-Shot]


**Title: Bloodlust**

**Rated: M**

**Category: Naruto**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural**

**Rated For: Lemon!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Oh please, if I owned Naruto, it would have ended **_**so**_** much differently.**

**Summary:**_ Out of all of his servants, the little, blond fox was definitely his favorite. [Yaoi, SasuNaru, AU, Vamp!Sasuke and Demon!Naruto, Slight PWP, One-Shot, Smut, Punishment]_

**Heart-chan: My first lemon… I really need to update my other stories. Enjoy!**

**~YaoiLemons~**

"_Wake up!"_ The blond jolted awake with a shout as ice-cold water was dumped over his head. He sputtered and coughed as a he struggled to free himself from his tangled sheets, falling to the floor. He heard the mocking laughter of the other maids and flushed a red bright enough to put a tomato to shame. He stood up abruptly, shoving his way to the bathroom connected to his quarters. Once inside, he slammed the door closed, sinking to the floor. Naruto could feel his eyes bleeding red, his fangs growing, and his nails sharpening, but he took deep breaths, bottling his anger and embarrassment.

"Breathe, Naruto, breathe," he whispered to himself.

Ever since he'd arrived at the Uchiha Manor, it had been like that. Just a little over a year ago, he had been taken in by the young, raven vampire prince, Uchiha Sasuke. Before, he was being held captive by a mad scientist, Orochimaru, and had been tortured and experimented on due to his rarity - he was a fox demon, a species most thought extinct. He was forever in debt to and grateful for the raven, and used to show his gratitude whenever possible, but stopped when the pestering from the maids had begun. Albeit a little cold and antisocial, the prince was kind and never asked much of the blond, just requested for him to aid the maids in taking care of him and manor in exchange.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha Manor maids were thoroughly upset with their master favoring the blond over them, even though Naruto couldn't see how the prince did. Even though he had chores and obligations just like them, they always saw him as a threat and took every chance they could to embarrass and misfortune him, especially before the prince.

However, Naruto never said a word to Sasuke and allowed his mistreatment to continue. He couldn't find it in himself to complain to the man who had save him from the hell he had known almost all his life. On top of that, he couldn't stand the look the raven gave him every time Naruto was caught mouthing off to the maids after he had lost his temper.

With a sigh, the 18 year-old fox demon pushed himself to his feet and walked over to stand in the bathroom mirror. He noted changes in his features and frowned. Although he was no longer channeling his demonic energy, his blue eyes were cat-like and the whisker marking on his cheeks were bolder than normal. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he wondered absentmindedly. He exited the bathroom, taking in his soaked bedding. He crossed over to his closet, dressing in the black and white maid's dress his master insisted that he wore and white briefs. He walked back over to his bed and held out his hands, closing his eyes. The blond called upon his demonic energy, allowing it to flow through him again. Now red eyes snapped up and Naruto moved his hands in a swirling motion, watching as the water separated from the linen. Once everything was dry and the water floated in a swirling orb before him, Naruto walked back into the bathroom and canceled the energy flow. The water splashed into the tub and flowed down the drain.

With one last sigh and glance at his abnormal features, the blond boy wiggled on thigh high socks and exited his room to begin his chores for the day.

**~YaoiLemons~**

_'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, **gotta hurry**!'_ the blond boy thought as he darted down the hallways. Clutched in his hands was a silver platter, and on it were several dishes, all adorning delicious-looking food items. Naruto glanced up at a clock in the hallway, noting with horror that it was now twenty minutes past the prince's usual dinnertime. The blond worried his lip, trying to forget the incident on his way to the kitchen the first time.

One of the other maids had 'accidentally' placed her mopping bucket near the edge of the top stair and 'accidentally' tipped it over while the blond was on the way up. The soapy water had gotten into the blonde's eyes and he had to douse his face in cool water until his eyes were less irritated. It was then that Naruto had realized what time it was and whizzed, blurry-eyed, to the kitchen to retrieve his master's meal.

Naruto rounded another corner, grimacing as he saw the blurred figure of the vampire prince. He slowed to a hurried walk, calling out, "Master! I'm so very sorry for the wait!" Onyx eyes narrowed on him and the blond winced. "Please do forgive me! I lost track of the–" He cut off as his foot caught the edge of an end table in the hall he seemed to have missed. He went tumbling down, crashing into the prince in the process. The food on the platter splashed over the both of them as they fell to the floor. Naruto winced again when he heard the no doubt expensive vase that was on the end table hit the ground and shatter. He opened his clenched shut eyes, finding himself face to face with the vampire.

He stifled a gasp as he took in the raven's features – flawless pale skin and dark hair that caressed strong cheeks. Pale, petal pink lips were pressed into a thin line and above them was a straight nose. Finally, Naruto found himself staring into cold, onyx eyes and he jolted with realization, pushing himself off of the vampire and shoving away the desire to be pressed up again the raven again. "M-master! I'm so s-sorry!" he stuttered.

The raven watched as the blond scampered about, trying to clean up the mess, and raised himself from the ground with grace only a supernatural being could muster. By now, several other maids had come, roused by the sound of the shattered vase. "That is quite enough, Naruto," he called and the little blond froze. Naruto saw the prince scowling at his soiled clothing, a large, pearly white fang presenting itself, and the blond bowed low, his forehead touching the ground.

"P-please, Master. I apologize; I'll n-never run in the h-halls again! I'll clean t-the mess up too, I s-swear!" The fox continued to babble, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Silence." The blond quieted, but stayed in his bowed position. "Not only was my meal late and currently all over the floor, but now my clothing is ruined. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm _sorry_!" the blond squeaked, looking as though he wanted to curl in on himself. The raven silently observed the blond before speaking again.

"You will clean up this mess. Then, you will go and get changed. And then, you will report to my quarters for your punishment." The blonde's head shot up and he stared into dark eyes, fear swimming in his own.

"P-punishment? Is t-that really necessary, M-master? I j-just tripped and f-fell. I meant no harm, I p-promise!"

"This is not your first mistake, Naruto. You have made several before this and I've overlooked them. However, I see now that you need to be taught a lesson. Now you will do as I say." The blond hung his head, feeling his eyes begin to water. "Am I clear?" The blond nodded his head, biting his lip to keep his noises of frustration at bay. "I said, am I _clear_?"

"Y-yes, Master."

**~YaoiLemons~**

The blond trekked slowly to his master's room, the once broken vase clutched in his hands. After the hallway was clear, he had used his energy to seal the pieces back together, hoping to please the raven. His body was trembling in with an emotion he couldn't quite place and his body was uncomfortably warm for a reason unknown. He finally reached the large door to his master's bedroom and raised a trembling hand to knock on the wood. "Come in," sounded the raven from the other side.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned the knob, pushing the door open. Inside, Sasuke sat on his large, king-sized bed, dressed in nothing but an open, elegant, silk robe and black boxers. Naruto's averted his eyes to the floor, holding the vase forward. "I fixed this for you, Master. It was under your mother's picture so I thought it was important," he mumbled, feeling his face heat up from the intense gaze the raven was giving him.

"Set it on the table and come over here." Naruto did as he was told and stood in front of the raven, his hands clasped together and his head down. He jumped as he felt hands on the back of his thighs, under the skirt of his dress. He shuddered as they trailed upward, finally cupping his round bottom.

"M-master?"

"Quiet," the vampire muttered. Naruto gave a small squeak when his underwear was yanked down. He felt his body heat up more and a blush settle over his cheeks. The raven stood from the bed and pushed him towards it. "Bend over. Don't turn around." He did as he was told, burying his face into the soft, satin covers.

Naruto was confused as to why his body was so warm and he was so… _aroused_ by the position he was currently. He wiggled about, anticipating what the raven was going to do. He wanted so desperately to turn and see what the raven was doing so he could prepare for whatever–

"Aah!" he yelped, taken by surprise by the sudden slap to his bottom. Another followed immediately and the blond had to bite down on his finger to keep from shouting out as he was spanked. The stinging in his butt was pleasant and each slap of Sasuke's hand to his bottom sent jolts of pleasure dancing up his spine. Naruto could feel his member began to harden and prayed that the vampire didn't notice. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he cried mentally. He buried his face deeper into the covers, gathering bunches of the satin in his free hand.

The vampire spanked him one last time, harder than the rest, and the blond let out a keening whine, his face reddening further in embarrassment. All was silent for a while. Then, Naruto heard the vampire chuckle, a rich sound that made another shudder rack his flushed body. "I never knew you were a masochist, _Naruto_." The blond felt his face burn hotter and pushed himself up from the bed, taking care to keep his skirt pulled down over his erection.

"Is my punishment over, Master?" he asked quietly. Sasuke smirked wickedly at him and Naruto gulped.

"Far from it. Tell me," the raven started, grabbed the blonde's chin and tilting his head up. "Do you even know what's going on with your body?" Naruto's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"W-whatever do you mean, M-master?" The blonde's back arched almost violently as the raven gripped his swollen member through the dress.

"You don't have to lie to me, Naruto. I can _smell_ the arousal rolling off of you," the raven purred in his ear. Naruto started panting as Sasuke rubbed him softly. "I can make the heat go away."

"H-how?" Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke chuckled again and the blond whimpered.

"So naïve." The raven pulled away. "As a demon, you go into what's called the heat every spring after your 18th birthday until you're properly mated. The only way to get rid of what you're feeling is through _hot, sweaty, passionate __**sex**_." Naruto shuddered again, but looked up into the raven's eyes.

"You d-don't have to bother yourself with s-servicing me, Master. I can d-do it myself," Naruto said, pulling away from the raven. Sasuke caught a tanned hand in his own pale one, snaking his other arm around a trim waist. He pulled the blond in close, gleaming onyx locked with surprised cerulean. Sasuke sealed his lips over the other's, untangling their hands and tugging on blond locks. Blue eyes slipped closed and Naruto slowly began responding to the kiss. He gasped when Sasuke pinched his ass and soon found a tongue roaming about his mouth. He hesitantly touched the raven's tongue with his own, moaning softly as Sasuke initiated a battle of dominance. With a groan, Sasuke pulled back, yanking down the zipper on the back Naruto's dress and pulling it off, letting it fall to the floor. The blond squeaked, his hands shooting to cover his manhood. Sasuke, however, grabbed his tanned wrists with one hand and his hip with the other. He brought their hips together, grinding down. "Master!" Naruto moaned out.

"Don't called me by that silly title, Naruto," the raven growled. "I want you to moan my _name_."

"B-but–"

"Hush," Sasuke ordered. He tugged Naruto forward, letting him step out of the clothes pooled at his feet, and guided him over to the wall next to his bed. He pushed the blond to sit on the plush carpet, releasing his wrists, and followed him down. Naruto clenched his legs shut, his face still flushed a pretty shade of red that spread to his ears. He let out a shuddering breath as the vampire trailed his tongue down the tanned neck, stopping to suck at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Sasuke purred lowly, intoxicated with the smell of the demon's blood and how fast it was rushing through his body. Although the raven's fangs ached to be sunk into Naruto's neck, Sasuke continued his path down the other's tanned body.

Naruto whimpered when a mouth latched onto one of his nipples, nipping and licking. Its twin was pinched and rolled around until Sasuke reversed their treatment. The prince resumed his assault downward after they were nice and pert, trailing his tongue around the spiral markings on the blonde's stomach. Naruto arched up, placing his hands on clothed shoulders. "Mmh!" he moaned, a shudder racing down his spine as Sasuke dipped his tongue into his navel. Cold, pale hands slid down socked, tanned legs until they reached the knee and Sasuke pried them apart against the protests of their owner. Sasuke chuckled as he observed his prize, licking his lips. The blonde's member was stood at attention, slick with precum, and his pink entrance twitched with arousal. The raven locked eyes with the fox demon, lowering his head until his mouth hovered right over Naruto's dick. "W-we shouldn't be doing this. You're a p-prince and I'm just a lowly servant, Mast – _aanh!_" The slow, teasing lick to his sex made the demon arch like a bow.

"What did I tell you about that title, Naruto? Call me by my name, Sasuke." Naruto didn't have time to reply as his dick was engulfed in the moist heat of Sasuke's mouth. His own mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pleasure and he tangled one hand in silky, raven locks, the other gripping the carpet.

The feeling was _wonderful_. The vampire swirled his tongue around the head of the younger's cock, occasionally dipping it into the slit. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking all the while. "_Hmmngh!_" The demon's hips bucked up on their own accord, but a pale hand pinned them down. Naruto keened and mewled in response to the prince's ministrations, his lithe body beginning to shimmer with sweat. His mind was jumbled and the heat was keeping him pleasantly warm. "_Ooh!_" he moaned on a particularly hard suck. He opened his blue eyes darkened with lust, forgetting when they closed, when three pale fingers poked at his mouth. The raven gave his member another harsh suck, causing the blond to cry out and clench one of his eyes shut, but he got the hint. He took the digits into his mouth, running his tongue over them in the way Sasuke's was caressing his dick.

Sasuke was drinking in the noises the blond made, all of them making his dick twitch in his boxers. The sinful way Naruto lapped and moaned around his fingers was tempting Sasuke to have that pretty mouth wrapped around his own cock, but he temporarily resisted the urge. He removed his slickened fingers from Naruto's mouth and pulled away from the blonde's dick, sitting up. He tugged the demon down to lay flat on his back. "Now this may hurt a little," he said, putting a socked leg on his shoulder and pushing its opposite outward to give himself better access to Naruto's entrance.

"M-master," the blond paused at the look Sasuke gave him. "Uhm, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto wanted nothing more than to close his legs from the lewd position they were in, but Sasuke kept him from doing so.

"I have to prep you. It would be unbearably painful otherwise." Sasuke circled his wet finger around the blonde's pucker, causing him to jump. Before the demon could speak again, Sasuke took him back into his mouth. He started to bob his head, pushing his first finger in at the same time. Naruto squirmed but didn't resist, distracted by the mouth around his member. The raven sucked and pumped his finger at the same rate, slowly loosening the blond up. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke pushed in another finger, scissoring them. Not long after, Sasuke began to press his third finger and the blond hissed, his eyes stinging with tears, but he gave a loud yelp when Sasuke deepthroated him, humming. His back arched off the floor and he groaned. The pain in his bottom was gradually giving way to pleasure, and soon Naruto found himself pushing back down onto them, panting and moaning.

Sasuke began twisting his fingers about, watching the different reactions Naruto gave. He curled his fingers inward and Naruto's head snapped back, the blond arching hard.

"_Sasuke!_" he cried. The raven smirked and continued to assault the blonde's sweet spot, relishing his shouts.

Naruto's fingers were scraping against the carpet, and even with his eyes clenched shut, he could see white flashing across his vision every time Sasuke's fingers brushed against that spot. Lewd moans and incoherent words were falling from his lips, and he was practically fucking himself on the pale digits. Heat was pooling in his stomach quickly. "Sasuke! I – _mmmh!_ – I'm g-going to – _ooh please!_" The raven chuckled around him, making his back bow further. Sasuke deepthroated him again right as he jabbed at the blonde's pleasure button and that was his undoing. He came with a long, keening moan, his thighs trembling and his head swaying side to side. Sasuke swallowed all of his thick, white essence, lapping up the little bit that dribbled out of his mouth. He pulled away from Naruto, letting his seemingly boneless leg flop to the carpet.

Sasuke smirked haughtily, admiring his work. The fox was sprawled on the floor, blond locks stuck to his forehead, chest heaving, and face completely flushed. He slowly pulled his fingers from the blonde's entrance, mesmerized by how it clenched around them, as if trying to suck them back. The ache in his groin was borderline painful at this point. He shrugged the robe off of his strong shoulders, tossing it somewhere behind him, and got up, moving to sit on the edge of his large bed. "Naruto," he called, and the fox lifted his lids to half-mast. They caught Sasuke's bare chest and roamed down slowly, making the Uchiha smirk. Blue eyes widened to size of plates when they stopped on the not-so-small bulge in his black boxers. "I want you to suck me off, just as I did to you." Naruto gulped but nodded. "Come, kneel before me." The blond crawled over to him, sitting on folded legs. Sasuke pulled off his last article of clothing, and his erection sprung forward, coming to rest right in front of the fox's face. Naruto's brows knitted together – it was _huge_. Thick, long, and definitely _not_ going to fit in his–

He grasped the base of it, feeling it throb in his hand. He gave the tip a slow lick, his nose crinkling at the taste, then let his tongue trail from top to bottom and back. The blond took it into his mouth, sucking softly and swirling his tongue around it like Sasuke had done to him. He began to bob his head, using his hand to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach.

"Yes, that's it," Sasuke murmured, threading his fingers through blond spikes. He pushed and pulled Naruto's head, moving him at a pace Sasuke thought appropriate and groaned in appreciation. The demon allowed the other to control him, letting out a garbled noise of surprise when the raven pushed head too far down. "Ah, _fuck_." Naruto chanced a glance upward – the raven had his head lulled back and eyes shut. His breaths came out in short puffs and on his cheeks was a small, pink flush. The blond was suddenly yanked up by his hair, the vampire's rod slipping from his mouth with a wet _pop!_, and he found himself face to face with the prince yet again. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss, hands sliding down to his hips. Naruto was tugged to sit on the raven's lap, tanned legs spread on either side of him and Naruto's reawaken manhood poking a hard stomach.

Sasuke moved the two of them to lay in the middle the large bed, never breaking their kiss. He flipped them to where Naruto was beneath him and pulled back, unwinding the arms that had wrapped around his neck, to retrieved the tube of lube that was on one of his various pillows. He lifted Naruto's right leg onto his shoulder and pushed his other outward, placing them in same position as before. Popping the cap on the tube, he squirted a generous amount onto his hand, slickening his heated flesh with it and tossing the tube elsewhere.

"Are you ready, _Naruto_?" Sasuke purred. Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Now just… relax." Naruto made a noise of discomfort as Sasuke member breached his ring of muscle. He bit his lip, attempting to blink away the sting in his eyes – it felt as if he was being ripped in half! He fisted the sheets and cried out, the tears he tried to fight off winning the battle and streaming down his cheeks from his clenched eyes. "Naruto," he heard Sasuke grit in a strained voice, pausing in his penetration. "You have to _relax_. You're o-only making it worse by clenching up." The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to thrust into the oh-so tight heat surrounding his cock but restrained himself. He felt Naruto relax slightly and began to move again. He pushed himself in to the hilt and let out a sigh of relief, stroking Naruto's thigh.

For months, he had been fantasizing about being buried balls deep in his little, blond maid. When the blond collided with him in the hallway, the others heat-driven pheromones almost made him jump the blond and ravish him on the spot. He felt a smirk form on his face and his eyes swirl into red. The blond fox was the perfect mate – a rare and powerful breed of demon with blood that smelled sweeter than any fragrance. _'If only I could see his true form,'_ he thought, nuzzling the blonde's calf in hopes of calming him further. _'His taste, however…'_ Naruto experimentally moved his hips and Sasuke groaned in response. _'That, I intend to find out.'_

"Y-you can move now," the blond voiced quietly. Sasuke pulled back some and pushed back in, starting a rhythm. Naruto let out a shaky sigh, feeling the pain in his bottom ebb away to pleasure. He felt so… full. His back arched and he moaned when the raven pushed in deeper. The pace began to pick up and Naruto felt his body began to flush again. The raven spread his legs wider. "_AAH!_" Sasuke smirked, angling his thrusts to hit the blonde's prostate again. White started to flash in Naruto's vision and he felt his thoughts begin to slip away from him. He rolled as far on his side as their position permitted, mewling despite himself. "N-no!" he cried. "It's – _haaaa! – _i-it's too much!"

Sasuke chuckled, rocking his hips harder and reveling in the delicious whimper Naruto let out in response. "Too much, Naruto?" He gave another hard shove and groaned when the blond clenched around him. "We've just barely begun, love."

"B-but!" The blond choked on his words, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "I-it's too big! It's t-too – _aaaanh god!_ – too deep!" Sasuke's smirk formed into a taunting leer, not that the fox could see.

"Too deep?" He pulled out and Naruto let out a confused whine. Sasuke flipped the blond onto his stomach, pulling his ass into the air by his hips. The raven plunged in hard without warning and Naruto screamed, pleasured tears forming in his eyes at the brutal pace the prince set. "Is this better?" Sasuke husked.

The fox couldn't formulate a reply. His mind was taken over by the pleasure Sasuke was giving him. His body was buzzing and every thrust sent splashes of white over his vision. Sasuke was thrusting too fast, too _hard_. Every thrust assaulted his sweet spot, and he had no time to recover before the raven's rod was sending another electrifying wave of white-hot pleasure up his spine. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear how loudly the bed was knocking against the wall, nor could he care about how loudly he was screaming out his satisfaction. He could only feel the Uchiha slamming into him, pounding him into the mattress. He grabbed a handful of the silk sheets, his other hand pressing against pale hips in a futile attempt in slowing the raven's powerful thrusts. Sasuke grabbed the fox's arm, using it to pull Naruto closer, and pushed the blonde's shoulders into the bed, rendering him completely helpless. He groaned loudly, enjoying how the velvety heat clenched around him every time he pulled out.

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto moaned.

"That's right, _say my name_," Sasuke hissed, releasing the blonde's arm to slap him across the ass.

"_Ooh, Sasuke!_ I'm going to c-cum!" Sasuke allowed his free hand to trail down the blonde's front until it wrapped around his dick and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Naruto's moans increased in pitch and his body began trembling. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and he bucked against the hand around him. Right at his peak, Sasuke gripped the base of cock, keeping him from his orgasm. "_Sasuke! P-please!_" he cried.

"You don't get to cum until I do," Sasuke growled. He wasn't going to last much longer – the younger's virgin hole was unbearably tight and he could feel bloodlust gnawing at him.

"Please, Sasuke! I n-need – _aaahn, please!_" Sasuke moaned, letting go of the tanned shoulder and lowering himself to lean over the other. He traced his tongue around the shell of Naruto's ear, catching the lobe with his teeth.

"You beg so prettily," he whispered. He could hear the blood thundering in Naruto's veins and lapped a path down to the demon's pulse. Wrapping his free hand around the trim waist, he purred once before sinking his fangs into the boy's neck. Naruto let loose a guttural cry, a powerful feeling washing over him. The feel of the raven drinking from him put him on a high that he felt he never wanted come down from, and his body was singing with pleasure.

Sasuke, too, was on Cloud Nine. His eyes were wide open and the tomoe in his eyes spun wildly. The demon's blood was addicting and invigorating. He felt something tickle his stomach, but paid it no mind. His thrusts were animalistic in their force and all rhythm was gone. He began to jerk Naruto off again, trying to fight off his orgasm long enough to get the blond to cum. Naruto's wails were climbing in pitch yet again and Sasuke allowed his own noises to slip. Finally, the coil in the demon's stomach snapped and he came, Sasuke's name pouring from his lips and his cum shooting all over the sheets. Sasuke yanked his head back when his orgasm washed over him, Naruto's blood staining his pale skin. "_Naruto_," he hissed, emptying himself in the blonde's passage. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting shallowly until it was over. He pulled out slowly, mesmerized by his seed leaking out of the demon's thoroughly fucked entrance. He let go of Naruto, allowing his body to flop lifelessly to the bed, and followed him down, both beings panting. Something tickled Sasuke's stomach again and he looked down. Mild surprise painted itself on his face.

Nine tails were attached to Naruto's tailbone and they twitched sporadically. He found a pair of similarly colored fox ears nestled in blond locks. Both sets of appendages were the same color as Naruto's hair at their bases and faded into a red-orange, and their tips looked like they had been dipped in black ink. Sasuke sat up, glancing at the now sleeping blonde's face. His canines had lengthened, the top ones poke over his bottom lip. His eyelashes were thicker and the whiskers on his cheeks were slightly more defined. He knew the blonde's beautiful, blue eyes would be a captivating shade of red, crimson enough to rival his own. Naruto's wrists and ankles, he found after tugging off thigh high socks, were covered in soft fur the same red-orange color as his tails. The blonde's nails had also lengthened and had tore holes into the bedding. _'That can be replaced,'_ he thought to himself, pulling the blond in close. He began to lick the drying blood on Naruto's neck, cleaning him. His eyes caught a mark where he sunk his fangs and cleared away all the red liquid to see it properly. He smirked viciously.

On the blonde's neck was the Uchiha clan fan, circled with kanji.

Sasuke stood from the bed, retrieving a wet cloth to clean them. After tossing it in the hamper, he flicked off the lights and the glow of the moon illuminated the room. Sasuke looked over at the blond sprawled on his bed – the moon's light made Naruto look ethereal and it made possessiveness swell in Sasuke's chest. He crossed over to his bed with confident strides, pulling the sheets from under the fox and getting in the bed. He pulled Naruto to his chest and laid the sheets over them. He draped an arm over the tanned waist. A tail curled around his arm and Sasuke purred, letting his eyes fade back into their normal onyx.

"I hope you enjoy this gift, _my mate_."

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: *blushes* That was, uh, **_**graphic**_** to say in the least. Almost six years of reading yaoi lemons and then I finally make my own. And this smutty whateverthefuck is produced. Welp! I hope you guys liked it! Favorite and review! **** Hopefully I'll update my other stories soon. Until then, tata~!**

**Edit (04/09/2015): Soooo, a lot of people are asking for a sequel or an epilogue. I _might_ just do one. So, if you want to read said sequel/epilogue/whatever, FOLLOW this story! I'll post a notification here! Thanks!**


End file.
